The Plan
by justkeeptyping
Summary: At age 21, Mara and Fabian are still together. Jerome and Joy have a plan to fix that. Broken hearts, betrayal, and a happy ending. Jara, Jabian, Some Mabian. No Jeroy.


'This is...' Mara bit her bottom lip 'awkward. Right? Or am I the only one who thinks that?' She was 21, and sat beside her boyfriend of three years Fabian Rutter, in a high-end restaurant in the middle of London, and they were sharing a table with Joy and Jerome, who after a one year relationship had taken a year apart from each other, and were now dating again.

'Well yeah, it'll be a bit awkward at first,' Fabian said, taking Mara's hand and stroking her palm with his thumb encouragingly 'But I think it's a good idea. Meeting up with old friends,' He shot Jerome and Joy a shy, happy smile 'Don't you guys think? I haven't seen anyone from Anubis House in years. Except, Mara, of course,'

Jerome dragged his hand through his styled blond hair, and then reached for his wine glass 'I think a while ago I ran into Amber, or it was some blonde screaming at a hairdresser, either way, I didn't rush in to find out more,' He smiled when Mara laughed. 'So, Jaffray,' he grinned, leaning across the table 'What have you been up to since school?'

'I'm at Oxford at the moment, with Fabian,' she nudged him with her shoulder, and he blushed at her, and Joy and Jerome gritted their teeth 'I'm studying English Literature, and I'm probably going to go back and then do a one year conversion course to law. It all depends really. You?'

'Business Major,' Jerome muttered, as though he couldn't sound more bored with the whole thing 'I do some modelling part time, if you'll believe it. Little old me, a gorgeous model.'

Fabian rolled his eyes 'Only you, Jerome. I imagine the reason you're only dressed so well is because of Joy, then? I remember you being a bit of a fashion icon, Joy,'

The brunette beamed brilliantly 'You remembered, Fabes,' she said sweetly, and then the starter was arriving. 'I'm currently working as an apprentice for this fashion place. Amber's dad actually hooked me up to the job. What have you been up too?'

'Studying Egyptology.'

Everyone at the table shared a knowing look, and Jerome smirked 'Only you, Rutter. Inability to let the past go?'

'In a manner of speaking.' And he squeezed Mara's hand.

Jerome watched. He remembered Mara. All of her. He remembered the Mick obsessed Mara, with curly hair and stupid morales. He remembered _his_ Mara, with straight her, and a pretty smile, and a better understanding of who she was. With a heart so kind all she wanted to do was help Jerome. He remembered breaking that Mara. And then he remembered Fabian's Mara, the Mara with styled hair, and better fitting clothing, and more intelligence than you could shake a stick at. The Mara who shared the medal. He looked at her now, and wondered which one she was. She and Fabian looked as though they were meant for each other. Mara's hair was straightened and soft looking, and she wore a purple silk dress, with a gold necklace, displaying a phoenix emblem. Fabian wore a black suit with a purple tie that matched her dress, his hair looked equally as soft, and his eyes contained a sparkle. A sparkle that crushed Jerome, because it was the sparkle that meant he truly loved Mara.

Jerome wondered what he was doing here, and then Joy was talking and he remembered. This had been her plan. Jerome had been sneaky, but Joy was something else. They had fit perfectly for a time. They knew what it was like to pine and then not to be loved. To have everyone change around you and keep secrets. They were both sneaky and underhand, but good deep down. But when Joy had broached the subject, Jerome looked at her in a new and admirable light.

 _'I hear Fabian and Mara are still together.'_

 _'Hm?'_

 _'Fabian and Mara, Jerome? Remember? Our first loves.'_

 _'Oh. Wow. Good on them, they married yet?'_

 _'Jerome, I still love Fabian.'_

 _'...You are aware I'm your boyfriend, right?' he asked, setting the book down curiously 'I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to talk about other guys you love to your boyfriend.'_

 _'Boyfriend? We hardly ever kiss or spend time together. We just share this flat because it's close enough to your classes and my job! Are you telling me you don't still hold a flame for Mara?'_

 _'Honestly Joy, I can tell you that. I haven't seen her in years.'_

 _'Well good. I've arranged for us all to have dinner together. You can see about it then.'_

 _'And if I do?'_

 _'Then we'll try to break them up for our own benefit.'_

 _'And if I don't?'_

 _'Then I guess this-' she gestured between the two of them '-is gonna last forever.'_

Honestly the idea of that didn't repel Jerome. He and Joy got on, but there was no spark. They were merely friends of mutual benefit. It was good to show up at parties with someone on your arm.

But Jerome did like this Mara. Her smile, and her laugh, and her blush. He remembered them all. The way she looked at him as though she could see everything but still liked what she saw. The rest of the evening passed in a blur, and then they were all outside, and Jerome and Joy slunk into the shadows, pretending to leave but secretly watching.

'Well, that was something, wasn't it?' Fabian laughed, exhilarated by a good time and the coolness of the air. Mara laughed, tipping her head back, and pressing into her boyfriend, nuzzling his neck

'It certainly was. But I would like very much to go home and have you kiss me,'

'Oh?' Fabian looked down, and pressed their noses together, and then their lips were meeting and it was warm and soft and nice. A taxi pulled up next to the kissing couple, and the driver looked impatient and honked his horn, and the two of them got in, still entangled and in love.

'This is going to be harder than I thought,' Jerome muttered, and Joy nodded silently from beside him.

 **I have no words, really. It's been too long, it's a bit inexcusable. But I'm here? I missed you, and I love you. And if you'll take me back, I won't ever let you down again.**

 **x**


End file.
